Cat's Got Your Tongue
by Wolven-1
Summary: Old story use to be on my old account. Hikaru Kaoru, Not Yaoi  surprisingly


Summary: Kaoru and Hikaru are driven out of the house by an argument, but whose fault is it? Not Yaoi, but I will write one soon

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran... but god I wish I did! I did this during a double free at school so it's pretty bad, but tell me what you think. Re-views and flames welcome!

Cat's Got Your Tongue 

"Hikaru, please come down here! Come on they didn't mean it! Please!" Kaoru's voice echoed through the grounds of the Hitachiin manor. The sky was perfectly blue, and the summer air made it the perfect temperature. Kaoru sighed as he looked up at his twin who was sitting up the tree with a scowl.

"I don't care Kaoru! If you want to go then go!" came the voice which harmonized with his.

Kaoru rolled his eyes and sat down against the tree and looked out on the garden and up to the house which looked calm and quiet, but in actual fact it wasn't and it was just that which had the boys out there on the 45 degree day. A long time had passed without a word between the brothers and Kaoru had time to think.

"They do this every year. I hate it!"

"Hikaru I do to! But there's nothing we can do about it. We can't just vanish like we use to when we were little." Kaoru snapped at his brother's childish attitude towards this issue.

"Why can't we? Come on Kaoru they won't even notice if we disappeared for a few days." Hikaru protested. With the sense of a fight in the air Kaoru decided it was best to let the subject drop, however no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't let it go.

"Hikaru, we can't just run off anymore! Do you ever stop to think that maybe just maybe... it's me and you that are causing the whole problems? We are hell raisers! God, you really think we have nothing to do with this?" Kaoru yelled, it was completely uncalled for and also unprovoked. Kaoru's eyes widened as he swiftly brought his hands up to cover his mouth. He felt tears prick the back of his eyes.

Hikaru was silent, the younger twin could feel the pain in his chest, weather it was his own or his twins he didn't know all he did know was now he had fucked up badly. Kaoru curled his knees up to his chest and he hugged them as he placed his head down trying to hide from the world. After a while he heard the sound of leaves rustling, he looked up to see Hikaru landing on the ground only to have him take off running away from the tree.

Kaoru watched as his older brother faded into the distance towards the grounds of the estate that they never went near anymore. The ground of the west side was where Kaoru left his past and his childhood secrets; he buried them in a box under a bush he used to crawl under to hide. No one knew that, not even Hikaru knew about it. He never kept anything from Hikaru anymore, but even in their own world he still hid two things from him. One was a secret he would carry to his grave, the other was not a secret anymore and that was how he felt towards his brother.

Kaoru stood and began walking over to where he knew his brother would be. And he was right; Hikaru always went to the swing when he was little. It was his safety zone, a place he could feel safe.

"I'm sorry for yelling Hikaru. I did-"

"Kaoru you know something about why they do this every year. And it hurts that you won't tell me what." Kaoru was stunned. He hadn't expected that at all from his twin.

"Hikaru, it's more complicated than that... it doesn't just happen at this time of year, it always happens but you don't see it." Kaoru sighed as he sat down on the grass.

"Kaoru you never hide anything from me why should this be different?" Hikaru asked getting very frustrated at his younger twin. Kaoru stood up and walked over to the bush he had buried the box in and started to dig.

"Kaoru, I know about your feelings, you don't need to show me the box again, Itold you I'm not sure on how..."

"You haven't seen inside the box."

"What?" Hikaru asked. Looking at his brother with a gaze that could burn through his skin.

"I have shown you the box once before but you have never seen inside it. Hikaru, it's my fault mum and dad fight all the time." Kaoru had tears in his eyes but he couldn't stop them, he had enough of the pain and guilt knowing full well that the whole thing was his fault. Hikaru looked intently at the box, it was a red tin one no bigger than a shoe box, it was brown and rusted due to the many years of being in the dank ground undisturbed for so long. Kaoru slowly lifted the lid.

_The seven year old boy sat on the ground waiting for his mother to return from his brothers archery lesson, they use to do it at the same time but they always ran off to play instead. Kaoru grew impatient with his mother and older twin to get back so he went out to the yard and fired one shot into the air and watched as it sailed through the sky. Then a screech of pain and red._

Hikaru gasped and brought his hand to his mouth in shock as Kaoru hung his head in shame and allowed the tears to continue down his face. Hikaru looked up at his twin.

"Mums cat?" Kaoru nodded. "What – Kaoru..."

"You and mum were late that day, it was an accident, and dad never really liked it, so I... oh god Hikaru! I was seven. I was scared!"

"So you blamed dad? Mum loved that cat."

"I didn't blame dad, mum did, I just didn't ... I didn't say it was me." Kaoru began crying again. Hikaru moved over to his twin and pulled him into a hug.

"Kaoru, you need to tell them, mum will be more upset that you didn't tell her." Hikaru soothed his brother. Kaoru shook his head vigorously.

"Please don't make me! Mum stopped trusting dad; she thought he gave it to the pound or something. Please Hikaru! I can't!" Kaoru cried clinging to his brother tighter.

"Hey, hey, its okay Kaoru, look, I'll do the talking alright? Come on." Hikaru gently led his slightly younger mirror image towards the house.

When they arrived there parents were still arguing about the smallest things. Hikaru cleared his throat but they didn't notice. Kaoru shrank closer to his brother for comfort as the harsh words were passed.

"You ungrateful hag! I never did anything to you to get this god damn treatment!" Their father yelled from across the table palms flat in the surface as he leaned over.

"Oh you didn't? Then what happened to my childhood kitten? Hmm? What did you do with Socks?" their mother crossed her arms.

"Not that damn cat again! I told you I didn't do anything to it!"

"You're lying!" she screamed.

"NO he's not!" Hikaru cut through the yelling gaining their attention. Both turned to look at them. Their eyes then were drawn down to the box which he held with the lid down. Kaoru remained half hiding behind his brother as he stepped forwards and placed the box in between the two and flipped the lid revealing the bones of a cat and a very expensive and familiar collar. His mother's reaction mimicked Hikaru's.

"What is this?" is asked unable to understand.

"It's an accident by your younger son who was too scared to tell you when you got home." Hikaru explained as Kaoru buried his face in his shoulder.

"Kaoru?" their father asked.

"Don't blame him, he was seven when it happened, he was waiting for mum and me to come back from my archery class so he could go to his." Hikaru out an arm around his brother and gently pulled him forwards towards their parents.

Both parents could see the boy was distraught. Kaoru was still crying and clinging onto his brother for moral and physical support.

"I'm-I'm sorry mum, I didn't... I didn't want to get in trouble... and then you started to blame dad... I– I didn't know what to do. I'm so...I just... I'm sorry."

Their mother took at step forwards then stopped and turned away. Hikaru frowned as she walked out of the room. He pulled a still crying Kaoru tighter.

"Kaoru, it's alright." Their dad said as he left.

Hikaru stood there holding his brother.

"I told you I dint want to tell them." Kaoru whispered as Hikaru stroked his back.

"It's okay Kaoru, I still love you." Hikaru gave his twin a kiss on the for head as he walked them both up to their room.

End.

Authors note: hey guys sorry I know its pretty lame, but I was really bored during a free period so yea, and I will be writing up a Hitachiin-cest soon and it will be chaptered. But for now I did a one shot with just hurt comfort. Thanks.


End file.
